<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crow visit by Feuchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089845">Crow visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen'>Feuchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic - Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku brings a crow with him and makes Kuroo a little jealous.</p><p>[part of my magic universe :3]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic - Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crow visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of a game echoed in the room, while Kuroo lay on his stomach on the carpet in the living room, holding a game console in his hand and playing one of the games that one of Yaku’s customers had brought along.<br/>
Only the bell above the door of the magic store made him pause the game and look up. What made him raise his head in surprise was a loud cawing‘ before Yaku entered the living room and looked at his cat with a grin.<br/>
"You seem to be having fun with it," Yaku said, smiling as he looked at the other one.<br/>
"Why is a crow sitting on your shoulder, Yakkun," Kuroo replied and raised an eyebrow while he sat up and waved his tail over the carpet. He had forgotten the game for the moment.<br/>
"Caaaw!," it came from the animal, which flapped its wings a little.<br/>
"Hey, slow down, you have to take it easy," Yaku started and took the crow from his shoulder, stroking it over one of the wings and then looked down at Kuroo who looked at him with a look as if he was about to attack him, "Tetsurou, don’t look like that. He’s hurt."<br/>
Irritated, Kuroo continued to look at him, before he returned to his lying position and turned to his game: "Good. After that he will hopefully leave again."<br/>
Turning his eyes a little, Yaku stepped past his cat and into another room to take care of the crow and his injury. He really didn’t feel like dealing with Kuroo’s strange mood just because he had picked up a crow.</p><p>For the next few minutes, Kuroo stared almost hopelessly at the curtain to one of the other rooms behind which Yaku had disappeared. Since he had returned, he hadn’t had the nerve to play on, and that was only because he had picked up a damn wounded crow. Why did he even care if the sorcerer picked up a wounded animal to care for it? It shouldn’t matter to him, after all, it wasn’t as if this crow was any competition. Yaku and he had a bond that the witch had with no one else, after all, he had told Kuroo that he was ‚his black cat‘. The sorcerer had even bound him to himself without Kuroo being able to do anything about it. So why was he worried about a damn crow now?!<br/>
Annoyed, he stood up and walked towards the curtain, pushed it aside and stepped into the room behind it when he stopped moving. On a simple bed lay a boy with black, protruding hair, interspersed with a blond strand of hair while he closed his eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and also black shorts, while two feathered wings protruded from his back, but they were folded up a little to avoid being in the way.<br/>
"Yakkun," Kuroo started and raised an eyebrow again while looking at the sorcerer who was sitting next to the guest bed, looking at the crow boy.<br/>
"Tetsu," Yaku replied, but did not turn to him, "what are you doing here?"<br/>
"I would rather like to know what <i>he</i> is doing here," Kuroo said and walked up to the witch, stopped beside him and let his eyes fall on the sleeping boy.<br/>
"I told you he was hurt," Yaku said, without lifting his gaze or turning to Kuroo, "and I want you to wait in another room."<br/>
Kuroo looked at him for a moment while his ears twitched and his tail swung a little to one side, yet he didn’t move, no matter how much it sounded like an order from the sorcerer. "I will not wait elsewhere, Morisuke." He knelt on the ground behind the sorcerer and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Who is he?"<br/>
"<i>Tetsurou ...</i>," Yaku began a little more forcefully, but sighed when he noticed how Kuroo snuggled up to him and he felt that it was useless to try to lecture the other one. "He was locked up and put on display, but lately he seems to have resisted taking on his more ‚human‘ form. This caused them to become angry, which injured him more severely."<br/>
Surprised, Kuroo looked back at the young crow without taking his head off the magician’s shoulder or freeing himself from him: "Oh ...".<br/>
"Did you think I liked him more than you?" Yaku started and smiled a little while he started scratching his cat behind his ears.<br/>
"Hmph," Kuroo did more purring than buzzing, whereupon he turned his head the other way as he felt it blush slightly. He hated it so much that Yaku knew how to touch him to make him feel good.<br/>
Grinning, Yaku looked at him from the side before he turned his gaze back to the crow, who was about to slowly open his eyes. "Oh, you are awake again. Is it going well?"<br/>
Confused, he looked around the room a little before looking at Yaku, sat up a little to try to move his wing: "Uh, I think so ... thank you."<br/>
"I couldn’t have left you there," Yaku said and looked at him calmly, "oh yes, my name is Yaku Morisuke and this is Kuroo Tetsurou."<br/>
"Sorry about before," Kuroo said and scratched his head a bit, waving his tail back and forth and smiling at him crookedly.<br/>
"Nishinoya Yuu and you don’t have to apologize," he replied with a smile, "after all ... this is your territory, isn’t it?"<br/>
"That’s right," Kuroo said with a grin, but he was silenced shortly afterwards with an evil look from the sorcerer when he slightly pulled the ring of his collar, "agh, Yakkun~."<br/>
"Actually, he’s just my cat and doesn’t have much to say, Nishinoya-kun," Yaku said, smiling at the crow boy, "get some more rest." With that, he straightened up and pulled Kuroo out of the room with him.<br/>
Surprised, Nishinoya looked after them before he let himself fall back into the soft sheet and looked at the ceiling a little. How long had he not been able to sleep properly or had he had something like freedom? From the fact that Yaku had taken care of his injuries. He swallowed and pulled the blanket back up to his face, while he felt himself blushing clearly. He should see that he got fit again and disappeared from here, otherwise he would still have problems concerning this witch. The way this cat had clung to him, it was obvious that he would not give him up and he should not interfere. No. The best thing was when he disappeared from here as quickly as possible.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yaku had pushed his cat onto his chair and bent over him to look him in the eye. "Why don’t you like Nishinoya-kun?" He clearly felt that Kuroo would rather get rid of the other as soon as possible than live with him in a house for a longer time.<br/>
"... I never said I didn’t like him," Kuroo muttered and turned his head in another direction.<br/>
"You just wanted to jump on him when I arrived with him and that you didn’t want to leave me alone with him, you made it more than clear," Yaku said and twisted his eyes a little, sighed and left his hands on the cat’s cheeks, made him look at him again, "do you think I could replace you?"<br/>
Kuroo didn’t reply to this, but simply forced to look back at him while his ears twitched a little.<br/>
"I love you, Tetsurou," Yaku replied and smiled calmly at him, before simply kissing him forcefully, while he moved his hand to his ears and crawls him.<br/>
Letting himself fall a little bit into the kiss, Kuroo put his arms around the sorcerer’s body while he felt a soft purr coming from him, which, however, got a little lost in the kiss. He really shouldn’t question the sorcerer’s feelings and certainly shouldn’t be jealous of a little crow, no matter how cute he was.<br/>
"Ah ... Yaku-san?," Nishinoya began, even though he blushed a little when he moved the curtain to the side in the living room and now had a clear picture of the witch and his cat.<br/>
Surprised by the sudden voice of the other, Yaku moved away from his cat a bit, sat down on his lap instead and looked at the other person, "excuse me, what is it, Nishinoya-kun?"<br/>
"I actually just wanted to ask you for a drink," he said, still too embarrassed to really look at the sorcerer. Why did it make him so nervous when he spoke to the other one, even though he had just clearly witnessed that he didn’t stand a chance with him?<br/>
"Come with me," Yaku said, and then straightened up to make his way to the kitchen.<br/>
Kuroo sighed a little and watched Nishinoya follow the sorcerer as he lay down across the chair a little and stroked thoughtfully over his ears. He had clearly noticed how much this crow looked after Yaku. He was pretty sure that he also felt something for the witch and it almost made Kuroo feel a little bit sorry for him. But as he said, almost. He would be damned glad when Nishinoya was gone from their life again and when he had Yaku all to himself again.<br/>
The next few days were strange and somehow Kuroo felt that he was witnessing more and more often how Yaku took care of the wings of this crow and stroked him over them while they just sat together and were otherwise silent. He knew there was no need to be jealous. He knew it and yet - it bothered him how familiar Yaku was with Nishinoya, even though they had only known each other for a few days. And it bothered him even more that Nishinoya enjoyed sitting or lying with the sorcerer and having his wings stroked.<br/>
Kuroo tried to ignore it regularly and instead read through the books Yaku had in his house, though more to distract himself. He knew he had nothing to worry about. Yaku told him every day that he loved him and that he only cared a little more about the crow so that he would soon feel better. So Kuroo had absolutely no need to worry and yet - it bothered him when he saw them again. It bothered him more than he wanted to, so he finally went outside without saying a word. He just needed a little time for himself without constantly seeing how much Yaku cared about this crow. He knew that Yaku could stop him at any time, but he just hoped that the wizard would realize how much he wanted to be alone and he was protected by his magic since he was bound to him.<br/>
The fact that after a while he felt no signs that the witch was following him made him breathe a little easier. His apartment and magic store was located in a suburb of Tokyo, in a part that was not too populated. Probably also because people had too much respect for Yaku’s witchcraft, although it would never seriously harm anyone as long as he was left alone.<br/>
Sighing, Kuroo shook his head as he had to stop abruptly when someone appeared in front of him. Shocked, he took a step back when he noticed the aura of this young woman. She had long, black hair that fell openly over her back while she was wearing a pointed hat in a darker purple. She was wearing a leather sleeveless top and an equally leathery skirt, both in black, while she formed her lips into a grin.<br/>
"Aww, you seem to have problems, kitty~" she started and stroked her hair a little further back, "can I help you in any way?"<br/>
Kuroo stared at her in silence for a moment before he tilted his head and swung his tail to the side. He sensed that there was something dangerous about her. "I think not. If you’ll excuse me?" He nodded at her and took a step back, but kept eye contact with her for a moment, as he had a feeling that it was not advisable to turn away from her so easily.<br/>
"Ah, are you leaving me already, neko-chan?" she continued calmly, while a sparkle was reflected in her blue eyes before she walked towards him, "...it’s really too bad you are Morisuke’s cat. I would have loved to take you with me."<br/>
Kuroo twitched his tail a little while he continued to stare at her suspiciously. Who was that woman? She seemed to have at least an aura similar to Yaku’s, even though he felt much more something scary from her.<br/>
"What is it, neko-chan? Don’t you have a problem you’d like to solve," she began and continued to step towards him, moving her hand to one of Kuroo’s cat ears and stroking it.<br/>
Kuroo flinched at the touch while he looked at her speechlessly. He knew, because of Yaku, that he was sensitive there, but unlike him, he didn’t feel as if it felt even a little bit comfortable with her. He also hated it when people read his thoughts. "It’s none of your business!"<br/>
"Awww... but I could help you," she started smiling happily and shortly after that she held a small glass in her hand with a light green powder in it, "with that you could get rid of your <i>problem</i>."<br/>
For a longer moment Kuroo stared at the glass before he shook his head seriously. He knew that it was better not to use anything until he knew what it was and with this woman he was pretty sure that it wouldn’t do any good to believe her. "No thanks."<br/>
She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, and with a wave of her hand she made the glass disappear again before turning around. "Too bad, but if you change your mind ... by the way, I’d love to have such a <i>cute</i> cat like you as a partner." She looked over her shoulder one last time and grinned at Kuroo before she disappeared in a dark purple cloud of smoke.<br/>
Surprised, Kuroo looked at the spot where this witch had stood before shaking his head and turning away. He really had enough for now and he was now pretty sure that he didn’t need any help and just trusted what Yaku told him.<br/>
After he returned and walked through the magic store, he saw Yaku standing against the wall next to the passage into the living area, looking at him now penetrating.<br/>
"Have you calmed down?" he started calmly, without moving much, but just looking at his cat with a serious look.<br/>
"Hm ..." Kuroo nodded and then smiled at him, "sorry, Yakkun."<br/>
"That’s okay," Yaku replied and waved briefly before turning away and going back to the living room, dropping himself on his chair, "why do you think I didn’t stop you?"<br/>
Kuroo blinked and followed him, his gaze wandered briefly to the side to look at Nishinoya, who was lying on the sofa with one of his wings stretched out to one side, where it was still quite obvious that he was injured. He sighed and turned back to the sorcerer: "I only hoped that you wouldn’t do it, but ... I needed some time alone."<br/>
"I trust you, Tetsu," Yaku said and looked at him with a serious look, finally smiling, "and now come here, you stupid, jealous cat."<br/>
"I’m not jealous," Kuroo grumbled and turned his head embarrassingly in another direction while his ears twitched a little. Nevertheless, he stepped up to the sorcerer and sat halfway down on him, leaning his head against his shoulder.<br/>
"You just didn’t like the fact that I spent so much time with Yaku," Nishinoya replied with a grin looking at him. Even though he had enjoyed it, he had always known that the sorcerer did not feel the same for him as he did.<br/>
Yaku just shrugged his shoulders with a smile and scratched his cat’s ears a little. "I’m glad you know that nothing changes through magic if you don’t know what it is exactly." He had sensed very well that Kuroo had come in contact with another witch and he had been on alert since that moment to be with him at all times but he had trusted Kuroo that he didn’t have to.<br/>
Kuroo swallowed and slipped a bit so that he could look at the witch again. He had guessed that Yaku certainly knew who he had met, but he realized in that moment that he seemed to really trust him. "I love you, Morisuke."<br/>
"I love you, too, Tetsurou," Yaku replied, scratching him a moment longer before giving him a short kiss.<br/>
A little grinning, Nishinoya looked at them from his lying position before he finally interrupted their togetherness: "Where this is settled, can I stay here, Yaku? At least your cat is not jealous anymore."<br/>
Kuroo’s eyebrow twitched shortly thereafter and he turned his head towards the crow, flashed a little sparkle at him: "Just as long as you’re not fit." He really didn’t want that crow around any longer than necessary, no matter if Yaku loved him and he had no reason to be jealous.<br/>
"Hey~ I’m just kidding, Kuroo!" Nishinoya grinned and finally waved and smiled at it when Kuroo leaned against the witch again and let him crawl.<br/>
"I wouldn’t mind, but I really don’t think it would be a good idea," Yaku replied with a smile as he looked at Nishinoya, "but you’re welcome to drop by now and then if you like."<br/>
"That sounds good, thank you," Nishinoya grinned at him, simply ignoring Kuroo’s not-so-friendly look and then making sure he recovered. It would still take a while until he was fit again anyway and until then he would stay here anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="http://twitter.com/Feuchen">twitter</a> or <a href="https://feuchen.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>